Bleach  Aizen's invasion
by ichigo x rukia 4evr
Summary: This story is a continuation from when Aizen invades the fake karakura town and the shinigami and visoreds try to stop him. ichiruki will be included, but most likely it will be later on in the story
1. Prologue

**This is a preview of the new story I'm making. The story is a continuation from when Aizen invades karakura town and the shinigami move to intercept him. It is my first story, so don't expect too much from me. Other then that, review, comment and give me your opinion of it (constructive critisism is welcome, but not insults) **

"It's over," Aizen said, as he looked at the post-apocalyptic scene. Over two thirds of Karakura town was destroyed, with buildings that had been reduced to rubble everywhere. Only one of the four pillars that was preventing the real Karakura appearing stood, while the others had been reduced to ash by a particularly devastating attack. Bodies lay everywhere, with varying puddles of blood by each one.

Through this whole ruin, 3 distinct, human shaped shadows could be seen high above the town. One was lower down than the other 2, and was at least 100 yards away from them. He was dressed in a black kimono (what was left of it at least) with a long, thin black sword. He had bright orange spiked hair, but what stood out most was a white mask with two black lines down it which crossed where his eyes would be. If you looked close enough you could see a faint red liquid that fell from him at regular intervals. If you were close enough, you could also here that he was breathing heavily, and looked worse for wear than the other 2 people.

"You shinigami put up a much more impressive fight than I expected, defeating all but my 3rd Espada. Shinsui Kyoraku managed to defeat Starrk, my 1st Espada, but really, it was more like a draw," as he looked at two of the bodies with the largest puddles of blood.

"As for most of those other fights, they were generally how I expected things to turn out. However what surprised me the most was that Gin was defeated. Even if he did take down Yamamoto, and 2 other captains, I never expected him to be defeated against such odds. He was probably the only person out of everyone who had the slightest chance to defeating me. Ironic really..."

"You talk too much."

Suddenly a sword swung at blinding speed towards Aizen, something that any normal human could never have reacted to in time. But suddenly time seemed to slow down, and Aizen looked at the blade while it came towards his neck in slow motion. Carefully, he placed a finger across the sharp blade, and grinned at the shocked face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_What on earth?" _Ichigo thought. All of a sudden he exploded in a burst of blood.

"Fallen dogs should stay down," Aizen said with a taunting voice as the shocked Ichigo fell to the ground and his mask fell apart.

"_Damn, where does he get his power? Is he truly a God?" was Ichigo's last thought before everything went black._


	2. Demons and Angels part 1

Aizen looked at Haribel "Now that that little problem is sorted, it is time to make the king's key. Haribel, for this I will need your assistance. While I make some preparations for our little entrance into the royal palace, destroy the final pillar so the real Karakura town will reappear

"Yes my Lord," Haribel replied.

Suddenly three huge explosions appeared where Aizen and Haribel had just been. Three shadows appeared and landed on the pillar, which was covered in smoke from the nearby explosions

"Wow, I thought this was meant to be a Karakura town copy, but this place is just some ruin. Those tech guys from division 12 did a pretty crappy job," said one of the shadows

"You idiot!" exclaimed another, hitting the first shadow. "This is Karakura town, but Aizen and his thugs mucked it up."

"Oh that makes sense," replied the first shadow sheepishly.

"Ssshh you two, save the lovers' quarrel for later" Replied the third shadow.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" shouted the second shadow.

"Oh really..." the third shadow said as finally the smoke disappeared, and the shadows turned out to be: Urahara, Yoruichi and Unohana

"My my, how interesting," a voice said from out of the 3 explosions with a hint of amusement. "It seems some more insects have crawled from their hideouts."

Aizen and the 3rd Espada Haribel were untouched, and showed no signs of injury from the explosions.

"I'm honoured that you consider us to be so amazing Aizen-san," Urahara replied, his eyes shadowed by his hat for anyone to see. "But I am merely a lowly shopkeeper, so please don't expect too much from me."

"Don't play stupid with me, Urahara Kisuke," frowned Aizen.

"Now I think it's time we started the party, wouldn't you agree, Yoruichi-chan, Unohana-chan? " Urahara stated with his signature grin.

"Yeah," said Yoruichi.

"I'll attend to our friends down there," Unohana said, pointing down at where the shinigami and visoreds lay. She then disappeared in a flash, and a few seconds later was down by Yamamoto.

"Yoruichi-chan, could you take care of that woman next to Aizen?"

"Sure, she doesn't look too tough," Yoruichi grinned, and also disappeared.

Haribel watched as Yoruichi flash-stepped towards her, then briefly glanced at Aizen, who was still staring at Kisuke.

"My lord," Haribel said. "Allow me to handle this minor issue. I will be back as soon as I can, by which time the woman coming towards me currently will be dead and the final pillar holding the fake Karakura here destroyed." She then disappeared.

"I am glad to hear it," Aizen said with a smile etched across his face.

"So am I," said Urahara, who suddenly appeared behind Aizen and slashed at him. Aizen drew his blade, and blocked the attack almost seemingly effortlessly. From their exchange, a blast of wind rocketed out. Out of it, Aizen and Urahara both jumped opposite ways, and waited for the smoke to settle down.

"Oh? Why are you so pleased?" questioned Aizen, curiously.

"First, it means that no-one will get in the way of this," said Urahara, adjusting his hat. "Second, I can get rid of this annoying façade." As the smoke disappeared, Aizen's eyes widened in shock.

"_Impossible... he can't be..."_

Across Karakura, there was a line of buildings that had been ripped to bits by Gin when he was fighting the three captains. In the middle of them lay Ichigo, conscious but unable to move. While he lay there, suddenly he felt a strange spiritual pressure

"_What is this spiritual pressure? I can't seem to find where it's located, and at first it seemed weak, but for a second there it gave off such a power...it's impossible, I must have been imagining things. Either way I have a very bad feeling about this."_

"Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" Unohana had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ummm, well I can't move and everywhere hurts but just patch me up and I'll go kick Aizen's ass," Ichigo replied.

"Well in that case I'll patch up as most of your wounds you have and give you some painkillers and you should be in fighting condition."

"How long will that take?"

"About 1 hour."

"1 hour! I gotta get out there and help Urahara-san beat Aizen now!" exclaimed Ichigo as he struggled to get up, but fell back down.

"You are in no condition to fight yet," Unohana said. "So stay down like a good boy," as she said this her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-I-I understand Unohana-taichou," Ichigo quavered, and laid back down.

"Hurry, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed as she rushed down the steps.

"Calm down Rukia... I-I'm sure the battle has finished already and Aizen has been defeated! Don't you agree, Sado-kun?" Renji panted.

"Maybe," was Chad's only answer.

These three individuals were at that point running down a great staircase which according to Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a special teleportation device he found when browsing through the 8th Espada's secret collection of special items. Apparently it would take you wherever you desired to go, on the condition that the staircase you went down was as long as the distance you were from the destination you wanted to reach. The staircase was cut off from any sort of foundation, and all around Rukia, Renji and Chad was a pitch black, yet tangible mist which surrounded both them and the staircase. There was nothing specially significant about the staircase, it looked like a normal brown staircase. The only thing that stood out about it was a strange logo that was embroidered across each corner of the staircase. The logo was simply a green circle with the initials S.M.D.P.

"Impossible... you can't be...," was all that came from Aizen's lips before he instinctively moved to the left as a sword drove straight through the spot his heart had been less than a second ago. He felt a burning pain across his side has he realised he hadn't fully dodged it. Before he could say anything the sword turned in midair and swung right for his neck. Aizen brought down his sword and parried the blow away, before moving to slash at the figure holding the sword, but the figure had already disappeared. All of a sudden, he felt the same presence behind him as he ducked yet another potentially fatal blow that would have sliced his head clean in two.

"_A demonic angel..." _Was all Aizen thought before the figure lifted his sword up in air, and a giant beam of green energy, 3 times as large as the figure itself, surrounded the sword and suddenly exploded out when the figure pointed his sword at Aizen.


	3. Demons and Angels part 2

Ichigo gasped and sat up. There it was again! That freakish spiritual pressure! He suddenly grimaced as his wounds started opening up.

"Kurosaki-san, I told you have to not move while I healing your wounds," Unohana calmly said, and started to re-patch some of the wounds Ichigo had opened.

"Yes but... what was that spiritual pressure? Surely you felt it too?"

"...Yes, that was Urahara-san." Unohana blandly stated, then started to heal Ichigo's left shoulder, which had been slashed open by Aizen.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He knew Urahara was an ex-captain, but that spiritual pressure was far out of a captains league. And it was different. Very different.

"...Unohana-taichou? What is Urahara-san?"

The captain in question sighed, and looked up into the deep, blue sky. "It's a very long story..."

"Is that it, Aizen? Is that your limit? If so, that is rather disappointing," Urahara said, sounding almost bored.

The scene was shocking to say the least. Aizen, in less than a minute of fighting Urahara, had been lowered to one knee, was panting heavily, and had dozens of small cuts all over his body, and a large gash in his side.

"I see. Well that certainly surprised me. To think you were one of the infamous demonic angels," Aizen said, wiping the blood off his face.

"Well I am surprised even you know about us Aizen," Urahara replied. "I thought we hide our existence pretty well."

"You do, and were it not for the fact that one of your people came and offered his services to me, I would still be ignorant of you," Aizen said.

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Gin, of course."

"Ah, that makes sense. That also explains why he always has his eyes closed," Urahara sighed, and then locked eyes with Aizen.

"As for your previous question, yes and no, Urahara Kisuke," Aizen said, breathing heavily. "Yes because that last attack exhausted me, and I am clearly at my limit currently. However, you are also incorrect, because," he smirked, "I have not even drawn my bankai yet." He then lifted up his sword and called, "Seal!"

All of a sudden orange reiatsu flooded out from Aizen, and even though both of them were in the air, the ground which was directly below Aizen began to shake and crumble almost seemingly of its own free will, and then started to crack across its surface. The cracks then spread across the whole area of Karakura, and after about half a minute, it stopped. Suddenly, the cracks all glowed orange, and from a bird's eye view the cracks appeared to be a giant skull. Suddenly the ground started to cave in on itself, and swallowed up Karakura town.

"What?" Urahara exclaimed, watching as all the shinigami, visoreds and hollows were swallowed up and the ground vanished with them, and all that was left was him, Aizen and the sky.

"You see, that last attack of yours was a powerful one, and combined with that little surprise you had for me, you were able to push me to use my bankai. However, it is over for you now." Aizen said, before charging at Urahara with blinding speed. Urahara however drew his sword, and he parried Aizen's blade, and then thrust back at him. Aizen carelessly blocked Urahara's thrust then drove his sword down to slice his opponent in two. Urahara dodged the chop, and stepped back for a second, before charging back into the fray.

The two continued to exchange blows and the sound of clashing metal resounded all around the empty sky. That's when it hit Urahara. _Of course! That cheeky bastard has got me trapped inside some sort of sealing device, like a bubble. Humph! If this is his amazing "bankai" then that is a pretty pathetic bankai. Once I have defeated Aizen, I can then think about finding a way to get out of this bubble. _Plan ready, Urahara decided maybe unnerving Aizen would be a good start.

"Well your bankai is certainly unique, but from what I can tell, it seems rather pathetic. I mean, from what I can tell, sealing someone is good and all, but how does that help you defeat them?"

Aizen looked startled for a moment. _How did he figure out my bankai was a sealing device? As expected of Urahara Kisuke. He is probably the only person in the world that could compare to me intellectually. Still, he missed one crucial detail..._

Aizen then replaced his startled expression with a smug one. "Aren't you forgetting something rather important?"

_What does he mean? _Urahara thought. _Wait, how was it that I was able to see Karakura being destroyed in this "bubble"? Don't tell me..._

"It seems, by your shocked expression that you have realised it. Yes, my bankai has two abilities: one is to seal the owner and another person inside a closed space. Second is that while both people are in the seal, the owner can create any illusion, without any boundaries or limits to plague the minds of the second person. As for destroying the seal, the only way to do it is for the owner to either destroy the seal of his/hear free will, or for the second person to kill the owner. I am sure by now you understand the implications of the situation: The only way for you to escape is to kill me, but that will be impossible because my illusions will prevent you from even touching me. In other words, I am unbeatable," Aizen explained, finishing his final statement with a triumphant smile.

_._


	4. The story and the flashback

"Kurosaki-san, if I am to tell you the truth about Urahara-san, you have to swear that none of this conversation will be released from this conversation. This is top-secret information that out of all the current working shinigami, only Yamamoto-taichou, Kyoraku-san and I know. Understood?"

"Yes, Unohana-taichou." Ichigo wondered what incredible secret Unohana was going to tell him.

"Ok, well it starts off like this: Thousands of years ago shinigami and hollows did not exist. Before us was a chaotic world, in which all sorts of abominable creatures existed and plagued our world. In human history it was known as the Dark Age. However, unlike the humans say, the dark age had been since the dawn of time. Humans survived by hiding from all the monsters underground, and they build a set of underground tunnels. However, the monsters eventually found them, and few escaped the monsters wrath. Those that did swore to get revenge, and despite the fact that even now some of the ways by which these powers were made are still unknown to us, we do know that four of their greatest warriors gained four different powers with which they could vanquish the monsters."

"The first of their warriors was a proud man, yet still strong and loyal. He used a katana to fight, and his abilities were unrivalled. He transferred part of his soul into his sword, which amplified its abilities and gave him incredible power. He became known as the first spirit king."

"The second was, once, a kind man. However, after watching his wife and 3 kids being slaughtered, his heart grew empty and hollow, and madness took him and even though it gave him amazing power, he left the survivors group and went on a trek by himself, slaughtering thousands of the monsters, and as he wandered into darkness, he never came out. He became known as the first king of the hollows."

"The third man was a kind person, and hated watching all the bloodshed. He believed it was needless, and decided he would set his eyes on finding a way to give people a "second life" if they lived their first life well enough. He spent most of life on this task, and eventually in his old years managed to create a spell, in which any creature that had done more good then evil deed in their lifetime would be able to enter an alternate dimension which he opened up. The severe amounts of energy needed for this spell killed him though, so as his spell was completed he was the first of many to enter what was to be known as "heaven". Humans would also come to name this man "God"."

"The fourth man was twisted and loved bloodshed, the complete opposite of the third man. However he was still angry at his home being destroyed, and decided that he would create a place of torture in which any creature that was unworthy of entering "heaven" would be sent to. This way he could get revenge on the evil monsters that destroyed his home when they eventually died. However, like the third man the energy needed for the spell killed him, so he was also the first of many to enter what would be known as "hell". He would be then known by humans as "the devil"."

"These four people created the four legendary powers that would shake the foundations of the world: shinigami powers, which are even today used on earth to fight against the madness known as "hollows"; hollow powers, which fight for madness and revenge to rule the world; angelic powers, which are used to heal and save lives, but if necessary can be used for the opposite; and demonic powers, which are used to kill."

Ichigo was reeling at the implications of what Unohana was saying. To think that demons and angels existed... it sounded like some cheesy story, but if this was true...

"Wait a second, how come I have never heard of these demons and angels before? And what does this have to do with Urahara-san?" Ichigo questioned Unohana.

"Those questions are simple to answer. First, angelic and demonic powers actually do not naturally exist on earth. As I mentioned in the story, "God" went to heaven and the "devil" went to hell, so obviously the angels exist in heaven and the demons in hell, so unless you have been to heaven or hell you will most likely have never known about them."

"Second, this relates to Urahara-san... because he is an angel."

"Wait, so you are saying that past earth, there really is a heaven and hell, and that angels and demons exist, and to top it off you are saying Urahara-san is an angel? How do you expect me to believe that?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Proof I can give you later, but for now you must trust me and let me explain the final part," Unohana gently touched Ichigo's shoulder, and after a few moments he calmed down and said:

"Please continue."

"Very well, then. Now Urahara's powers would be best described by comparing them to you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you were originally a human, were you not? Well in Uraharas case he was born as an Angel, but just like you, he gave up being a normal Angel to gain a new power. In your case, it was giving up being fully human to gain shinigami powers. In his case, it was demonic powers. Because of this, Urahara-san is known as a demonic angel."

"Also, there are distinct characteristics which each of these powers give the person in question. For the shinigami, it is the black kimono and sword. For the hollows it is the hollow mask. For the angels it is their pure white eyes, and for the demons it is their killing intent."

"You may also want to know who else here has demon or angel powers. I, for one am an Angelic demon. In other words, I used to be full demon but gained the powers of an angel."

_I see... so that's how she has the incredible ability to heal people, but also has that deadly killing intent..._

"Gin was in fact pure angel. He betrayed his family and left heaven to come after Aizen and join him. This is why he closes his eyes, because if he had them open, then people who know about angels and demons would know he is an angel."

"Now that I have given you a rough outline of angels and demons, I shall explain to you what Aizen's true intention is."

"What do you mean? Isn't his intention to kill the spirit king?" Ichigo asked snapping out of his trance.

"That is part of his plan, but not all of it. He plans to master all four powers: shinigami, hollow, angel and demon. If he succeeds in this, he truly will be immortal."

"So far he has gained shinigami and hollow powers. To help him fuse their powers together, as is using the hogyoku. As far as we know, he plans to kill the spirit king because that way he can take his powers, and truly master his shinigami powers. The hollow king, or 2nd Espada, is dead, so while everyone else was fighting, Aizen subtly took his powers. After he has killed the spirit king he plans to enter heaven and using his ultimate level shinigami and hollow powers kill God. After that he will enter hell and kill the devil. If he succeeds, he will rule the world, and no-one will be able to stand up to him." 

"...I see." Ichigo's eyes had gone void, blank and inside his mind was a storm, raging across his mind and setting ruin to all. Suddenly he found himself in his mind, and he heard the faint cry of Zangetsu, saying:

"Ichigo, calm down! Get rid of this stupid storm now! If you don't you will lose your sanity!"

"How?" Ichigo called back to Zangetsu.

"Think of something that made you happy that can quell this storm!"

_Something happy, _Ichigo thought. _What makes me happy?_

_Well there was the time when... no that's just stupid! How about... no, that was even worse!_

_Stupid Zangetsu, it's not that easy to think of happy memories great enough to quell this storm. But... that time..._

*Flashback*

I was really bummed. Being stuck in school, writing up a load of crap on the board was not what I wished to be doing in the afternoon. On top of it all, I just nearly had a heart attack as Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro had nonchalantly entered the school, dressed as students. I thought to myself, _what next, Rukia turning up?_

Looks like Kami-sama heard my thoughts, and decided to make them come true, because I suddenly heard **Rukia's voice**_, _and I was lost for words. I would never admit this to anyone, but without Rukia, nothing feels quite right, almost... empty. As soon as I heard that voice, and especially when I saw her face, I felt like I had been cured from something.

Suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts, and of course Rukia had to slap me silly, (another thing I would never admit to thinking is that I think she enjoys hitting me) before dragging me out to kill some weakly hollow. However since the battle with Ulquiorra and Yammy I knew my hollow side was much stronger, and if I wasn't careful, he would break out and then could hurt not just my enemies, but my friends also so I tried not to use any of my powers, but I couldn't beat him without my shinigami powers. Suddenly Rukia made some grand speech about not being weak, and at first I was thinking, y_ou don't understand what position I'm in..._

"...Or is it because you are afraid of the hollow you know that is inside of you?" Rukia exclaimed.

I was shocked. How did she know about that? And more importantly, why did it sound she did not care about the hollow?

"...and if you are afraid of your hollow, then not only must you get stronger, but you must also swear to your friends that you will protect them. Even if no-one believes you, shout it out! That's the kind of man I know you are... in my heart." Rukia finished her voice almost a whisper.

At that point all I could hear in my mind was those words repeating over and over _"That the kind of man I know you are... in my heart." _I felt some strange buzzing feeling going around me, and I felt... happy. More happy then I have in a while. Now that I thought about it, Rukia was good at making me happy, even if I didn't always show it. I guess... she was and is now like a ray of light to me...

*Flashback ends*

"Woah, it sure has gotten bright here!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking at his mind, which was now lit up with sunlight. Rays of sunlight covered the whole landscape, and even though it was only an illusion of his mind, Ichigo still felt the warmth. Just beyond the bright sun, he could see the moon there, faint yet still there.

_Rukia... _Ichigo thought. _You always... were good at helping me brighten my world._


	5. Demons and Angels part 3

"...Why don't you just give up?" Aizen said, looking at the hunched figure in front of him. Urahara was on his knees, panting heavily, with endless cuts all over his body, but he still held his blade high, blocking Aizen's sword from dealing him yet another deadly cut.

"...and why... would I do that..." Urahara panted.

_Shit, seems like I will have to use "that". I hoped that I could settle this without it, but it seems I have no choice. _Urahara thought. He started to stagger up, still holding his sword to block Aizen's. He lurched violently for a second, like a drunken man, but eventually was standing firm on his two feet.

"What do you think you can do in that condition? Just because you are now standing, it doesn't mean..." Aizen said, but was interrupted by an overwhelming surge of reiatsu from Urahara. He stepped back, terrified by the monstrous killing intent that flooded him, and felt his legs tremble just a little.

_I see... he has finally decided to release his demon..._

Suddenly Aizen felt deadly presence behind him. He moved, to block the sword and barely managed. He then cloaked himself and made an illusion of himself continuing to fight Urahara, but before he could get far away, Urahara slashed the apparition, and moved towards the real Aizen for the kill.

_Crap! Why don't my illusions work on him?_

"Tsk, tsk. You expect to defeat me with such pathetic tricks?" Came a deep, growling voice from Urahara's lips.

"Don't get cocky!" Aizen shouted, before sending an illusion of ten of himself surrounding Urahara. They all then thrust one hand each forward and called in unison: "Hado no. 33: Sōkatsui!"

Ten large bursts of blue flame collided with Urahara and a giant blue explosion burst out from where Urahara had been. Almost instantly, however, the flame disappeared, and Urahara was there, untouched. There was a faint red outline surrounding him which disappeared once the explosion had gone. He then stared at Aizen with his pure white eyes, and Aizen felt himself shiver. Those eyes... made him feel like he was exposed, and the mental walls he had built to protect himself felt like they were shattering into nothingness. He suddenly snapped out of it when he noticed Urahara had disappeared from where he had been. He looked behind him, but it was too late.

Behind Aizen, Urahara was there, with his sword driven through Aizen's chest, with the tip of the sword protruding out.

On the other side of Karakura town, the sounds of clashing and explosions could be heard up in the sky. There was Yoruichi and Haribel, who had been exchanging blows for almost half an hour.

_Uppercut, block...move to the left! Side stab, block again, keep moving! Watch out, she's trying to get behind you! _ Were a few of the countless thoughts that ran through Haribel mind. She knew that this Yoruichi-person's powers may exceed hers, and if so, she had better crush them now while she still had sufficient strength left.

"Why are you holding back? Show me your true potential!" Haribel said, stepping back from Yoruichi and pausing for a moment. The scene around them was chaos, but then again, that was case everywhere in Karakura town. By some miracle, the final pillar still stood, but was looking slightly precarious.

"Alright, but I'm not gonna hold back," Yoruichi grinned, baring her teeth. "Bankai!"


End file.
